memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land
Hier schwirren in den Einträgen zwei verschiedene Jahreszahlen für den Film herum. Entweder es wird 2291 genannt oder 2293. Welches ist denn nun richtig? --Kempec 17:57, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) :Ich hab das doch neulich erst auf 2293 angepasst (am Kopf kratz) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:01, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) ::Also, steht 2293 jetzt fest. Richtig?--Kempec 18:23, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) :::Naja, fest ist so schwammig, das ist jedenfalls das Datum, das entsteht, wenn man McCoys Aussage, er sei 27 Jahre lang Chefarzt der Enterprise gewesen benutzt. Frage bleibt, ob er seine Abwesenheit nach der Fünf-Jahres-Mission bis Star Trek I herausgerechnet hat oder nicht... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:34, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) Das ist tatsächlich etwas schwammig. Ich kann leider das Sternendatum nicht ausrechnen, denn für die Classic-Sternenzeit habe ich keinen "Calculator". Lassen wir es mal bei 2293. --Kempec 18:43, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) naja, der anfang von Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen spielt ja anscheinend definitiv in diesem jahr. dort wird ja bekanntlich die enterprise-B eingeweiht. aber warum sollte man im eine neue enterprise bauen wärend die alte noch voll intakt ist? offenbar wurde die constitution klasse zu diesem zeitpunkt noch nicht ausgemußtert(schließlich war sie in TNG und DS9 nochmal vor). was spricht also gegen 2291? --Shisma 18:15, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) :um das thema nochmal aufzubringen. in heisst es das sich das verhältniss zum klingonischen reich 2223 verschlechterte. im film heisst es das die feindseligkeit fast 70 Jahre andauerte. ich glaube fast 70 suggeriert etwas weniger ist? ich denke da werden mir alle hier zustimmen. daher müsste der film mindestens ein jahr später spielen also 2294. kann sich jemand hier dieser argumentation nicht anschließen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:00, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::So weit, so gut, aber ich habe immer die starke Vermutung gehabt, dass die Angabe in der Datenbank aus "Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels" einfach 70 Jahre von 2293 zurück gerechnet ist. Es gibt ja keinerlei Angabe, was in diesem Jahr passiert sein soll, außer eben, dass dieses Jahr genau 70 Jahre vor 2293 liegt, was für den Film passen könnte...--Bravomike 22:11, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich weiss, diese angabe und fast alle auf dem display (so auch zeframs erster erfolgreicher warpflug) stammen aus Die offizielle Star Trek Chronologie (währe ja nicht das erste mal das die Okuda's nicht ganz aufgepasst haben) zumindest hat sich das falsche(oder nicht ganz ordentliche recherchierte) datum auf dem display manifestiert. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:16, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das Display sagt übrigens auch nur "70 Jahre", nicht "fast 70 Jahre", und scheint damit genau zu passen. Können wir den Film nicht irgendwie anders datieren?--Bravomike 22:20, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) SPOCK The dismantling of our space stations and star bases along the Neutral Zone, an end to seventy years of unremitting hostility - a hostility the Klingons can no longer afford. ok, sofern dieses script mit der endfassung übereinstimmt, handelt es sich um einen übersetzungfehler. aber das gute ist, wir können den film jetzt eindeutig datieren :) -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:26, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab's überprüft, er sagt auch im englischen Film "almost 70 years". Pech, obwohl die Frage ist, wie viel Wert wir auf dieses "fast" legen müssen. Wenn das Ereigniss, das als der Beginn angesehen wird, im Dezember 2223 war, und der Film im Januar 2293 spielt, dann waren es eher 69 als 70 Jahre, aber die Jahreszahlen würden trotzdem stimmen--Bravomike 22:49, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::also, in Tuvoks Flashback heist es dieses Ereigniss ungefär 80 Jahre zurück liegt. wenn diese episode tatsächlich 2373 spielt, währen es exakt 80 jahre... falls es weiterhilft--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:01, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) offene fragen Was noch zu prüfen ist: * Heißt es in der deutschen Fassung "Gravitationsstiefel" oder "Magnetstiefel"? ** Gravitationsstiefel KenKeeler -- Postfach 17:39, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ist das ENT-Bild identisch mit dem aus dem Film? (Sonst besser ersetzen) ** Aus dem Film selbst gibt es kein Bild aus dieser oder einer ähnlichen Perspektive. Zudem hat das Sonnenlicht im Film eine lilane Tönung, in ENT ist es strahlend weiss. Besser wäre, es zu ersetzen KenKeeler -- Postfach 17:39, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ist "In der Offiziersmesse studiert Scotty gerade einige Pläne, als er ein Geräusch im Lüftungsschacht hört. In diesem Schacht findet er die Uniformen mit dem klingonischen Blut." chronologisch an der richtigen Stelle? --Memory 23:36, 3. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Ich denke, er findet einfach nur die Uniformen der Attentäter, welche kurze Zeit später ebenfalls, zwar tot, gefunden werden und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es deren Uniformen sind, aber das Blut wird doch von Chekov im Transporterraum gefunden oder nicht??? --83.129.5.33 17:56, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- ... Mir fiel auf, das in STVI häufig Kulissen aus TNG zu sehen waren (z.B. Maschinenraum mit Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktor der künftigen NCC1701-D, oder das Büro des Präsidenten war irgendwie in der Kulisse des 10-Vorne der NCC1701-D eingebettet. Irgendwie hat das Treffen der Generationen somit einen Film vorher bereits schleichend begonnen. Was Jean-Luc wohl davon halten wird. der transporterraum stammt ebenfalls von der enterprise-D. wurde aus Budgedbeschränkungen wiederverwendet--Shisma 21:23, 10. Jun 2006 (UTC) Operation: Retrieve In der englischen MA gibt es in dem Artikel ein Bild von Col. West, wie er die Operation erklärt, auch wenn im etwas kurzen Summary nichts darüber steht. Kommt die Operation in irgendeiner Form des Filmes vor? In der deutschen Videofassung jedenfalls nicht, ich habe immer angenommen, die Operation ist nur durch Tuvok's Flashback bekannt (auch wenn ich die Folge nie gesehen habe).Zottamann 20:11, 19. Dez 2005 (UTC) :nein, Das ist eine der Szenen die aus der Entfassung des films herausgeschnitten wurden.^^ es gibt eine neuere DVD ausgabe in der sie enthalten sind... ich weis jedoch nicht ob die szenen in deutsch syncronisiert wurden --Shisma 19:16, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Also ich besitze die "normale" Film-DVD. Man sieht eigentlich nur die Besprechung im Büro des Präsidenten, sowie die Erklärung von Col. West. Da der Präsident aber gegen diese Vorgehensweise ist, sieht man auch weiter nichts im Film über diese Operation. --D47h0r 19:21, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) interessante (trivielale) Details in Star Trek: Design sind einige Nahaufnamen der Brücke der Enterprise-A zu sehen davon ist ein okudagramm sehr ... naja, eigendlich trivial aber doch interessant^^. also wer sich für Spocks tagesplanung interessiert, dem ist sicher schon aufgefallen das die zahlen vor der jewailigen aktivität die uhrzeit in stunden und minuten anzeigt nur ohne Doppelpunkt. also nur falls es jemanden interessiert^^--Shisma 21:19, 10. Jun 2006 (UTC) Irgendwas mit Hitler Schön, dass unsere amerikanischen Kollegen sich bemüht haben, Hitler in ihren Artikel ainzubauen. Aber müssen wir das einfach so übernehmen? Was bitte hat Hitler mit Star Trek zu tun? Was hat er explizit mit diesem Film zu tun? Die Tatsache, dass er zitiert wird, kann doch nicht eine seiner Reden in einen chronologischen Zusammenhang mit der Handlung des Films setzen! Ich nehme den entsprechenden Absatz jetzt raus. Wer anderer Meinung ist, soll mir erklären, warum dann nicht jedes im Film noch viel häufiger zitierte Shakespeare-Zitat ebenfalls in die Chronologie eingeordnet wird... --Chalco 08:50, 4. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Die "Chronologie" soll eine möglichst genaue Aufschlüsselung aller im Film genannten historischen Ereignisse sein, darum ist es drin. -- Kobi 10:00, 4. Sep 2006 (UTC) Stil Ich möchte den Artikel jetzt nicht gleich zur Abwahl von den exzellenten Artikeln vorschlagen, aber meiner Meinung nach fangen doch sehr viele Absätze mit "Auf" an (irgendwo sinds mal 6 in Folge). Da sollte bei einem exzellenten Artikel doch etwas mehr Abwechsluing rein ;) -- Spocky talk 20:32, 3. Okt 2006 (UTC) " Kronos One " 1. Soll das wirklich Kronos heissen? Ist es nicht eher wahrscheinlich, dass es Qo'noS ist? 2. In der deutschen Fassung ist es die Qo'noS oder Kronos eins und nicht one? Dann sollten wir es doch auch so übernehmen. -- Roggan 10.10.2006, 15:46 : Ja, es heißt "Kronos", übrigens auch im Englischen. --Kebron 13:59, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Und was ist mit "one"? -- Roggan 10.10.2006, 16:06 Hab mir mal die DVD angeschaut, während des ersten Gesprächs zwischen Kirk und Gorkon (wo das Essen arrangiert wird) nennt Gorkon das Schiff "Kronos Eins" --D47h0r 17:47, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Also ist es die Kronos eins und nicht one! Soll es geändert werden? -- Roggan 11.10.2006, 11:00 Zitierte Spock Sherlock Holmes? Habe mir gestern den Film im Fernsehen angesehen und dabei viel mir ein Zitat von Spock auf, das ungefähr so ging: "Einer meiner Vorfahren sagte immer: Wenn wir alle logischen Möglichkeiten ausschalten ist das was übrig bliebt, egal ob logisch oder nicht, unweigerlich die Wahrheit." Ich bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, aber ich meine Data hätte das Zitat auch einmal gebracht. Allerdings im Zusammenhang mit Sherlock Holmes(war in einer Folge in der er Zeitweise als Holmes herumlief). In dem Fall wäre zwar die Behauptung: "Einer meiner Vorfahren sagte immer..." etwas schwammig(Holmes war ja fiktiv und sein Autor Sir Conan Arthur Doyle hat es nicht wirklich gesagt, sondern geschrieben), dennoch wäre es interessant ob er sich auf das Zitat eines Menschen bezieht und nicht eines Vulkaniers. Könnte dsa jemand nachprüfen und ggf. eintragen? P.S.: Der Wortlaut stimmt wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe ja auch keine DVD-Version. :Einfach mal die Phrase bei Google eingeben, dann weiß man woher sie kommt. --Petoschka (Diskussion) 19:01, 4. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Nitpicking oder nicht? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es als HGI aufgenommen werden kann oder ob es doch eher unter Nitpicking fällt. Es geht um Kirks Satz Lass sie sterben! nach der Besprechung im Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier. Valeries zitiert diesen Satz, nachdem ihre Beteiligung an der Khitomer-Verschwörung aufgedeckt wurde. Die Frage ist dabei, wie sie Kennntis von diesem Satz erhalten haben soll. Abgesehen von Kirk und Spock war weder sie noch sonst jemand im Raum anwesend, als der Satz gesagt wurde. --D47h0r Talk 13:10, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Dafür war der Verschwörer Cartwright in der Nähe... --Roddenberry-Kollektor 19:29, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kirk und Spock waren die letzten im Raum, alle anderen sind bereits gegangen. Hier und hier sind wie gesagt nur Spock und Kirk zu sehen. --D47h0r Talk 19:59, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich möchte nur der Vollständigkeit halber anmerken, daß der Vortrag, den der Direktor des Straflagers hält, fast Wort wörtlich aus dem Film "Die Brücke am Kwai" stammt. Dort hält der Leiter des Japanischen Gefangenenlagers sie vor den neu eingetroffenen britischen Kriegsgefangenen. ::Wird auch in der MA/en erwähnt. Gibt es eine Quelle für direkte Beeinflussung? Oder eine zitierfähige Quelle, die das bemerkt hat?--Bravomike 21:32, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zitat "Im Film Kill Bill (Vol. 1) wird General Changs Zitat: Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt Serviert wird aufgeführt, siehe Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film)#Kill Bill – Volume 1." Das ist zwar soweit richtig. Aber das Zitat wurde bereits in Star Trek 2 von Khan gebracht.--93.128.5.78 15:55, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Es geht bei der Aussage in erster Linie darum, dass dieser Satz in diesem Film genannt wurde. Nicht, wann er zuerst genannt wird. Dein angegebener Satz könnte somit auch als HGI im Artikel zu Star Trek II stehen. --D47h0r Talk 16:56, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her seit ich den Film das letzte mal gesehen habe, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dass der Satz von Chang überhaupt gesagt wird. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:01, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Es muss eine ganz besondere Art von Humor sein, wenn man glaubt, dass das Zitat seinen Ursprung in Star Trek hat. Falls es doch ernst gemeint war, einfach mal "Der Pate" lesen und selbst dort handelt es sich nur um ein Zitat. --Petoschka (Diskussion) 20:58, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) Zitat 2 Ein wie wir finden wichtiges Zitat wäre auch: "Sie wird auseinanderfliegen!" Sulu: "Dann fliegt sie eben auseinander" 54.242.181.60 02:41, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) "Neue Szenen"? Bei der Auflistung der Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher ist bei Etlichen von "neue Szenen" die Rede. Welche Szennen in welcher Version sind gegenüber welcher anderen Version gemeint? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:52, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Die Extended Version von 97 enthält diese in der Kinoversion entfallenen Szenen, hier kamen auch andere Synchronsprecher zum Einsatz, daher sind sie relativ leicht herauszufiltern. 1. Wie dem Föderationspräsidenten nach Abgang des klingonischen Botschafters von Föderationsoffizieren und anderen Botschaftern der Plan einer Rettungsoperation offeriert wird, mit der man Kirk und McCoy befreien will. 2. Wie Spock, Scotty und Valeris persönlich den computertechnischen Fehlbestand an Photonentorpedos vor Ort am Arsenal überprüfen und über die Situation sinnieren. 3. Wie nach dem gescheiterten Anschlag ein menschlicher Föderationsoffizier als ein als Klingone maskierter Attentäter enttarnt wird. --9of17 (Diskussion) 13:25, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Die Uhrzeit Kann man diesen während des Gefechtes zwischen Enterprise und Bird of Prey eigentlich als Fehler aufnehmen? Es beginnt um irgendwas mit 9:46 Uhr und mitten im Gefecht, kurz nachdem die Excelsior getroffen wurde, ist es auf einmal 1:18 Uhr. Zu sehen ist dies hinter Uhura. Klar, könnte durch den Schaden verursacht sein (meine Uhr verstellt sich auch dauernd, wenn sie von einem Torpedo getroffen wird), aber das wäre wohl schon Theoriefindung. --Petoschka (Diskussion) 00:09, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC)